Babysitting
by A Keeper
Summary: James Bond tackles the most difficult challenge he has ever faced...babysitting his granddaughter. He didn't think watching the daughter of a Bond and a Holmes would be hard, but finds it to be completely the opposite. If you haven't read Jackie's 007 or The Hunt, this may be only mildly confusing at first, but give it a try! (DISCONTINUED FOR NOW)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's to the fans of Jackie's 007 and The Hunt! I only own that which is mine, and with that said, you may enjoy! This is based on the characters of Skyfall.**

* * *

"She goes to bed around eight and-"

"Jackie, I think you're forgetting that I was once your father. I know how to handle a kid." James Bond had honestly tried to listen to his daughter, but he felt as if she had completely forgotten he had taken care of her.

She sighed with a smile and let her shoulders sag slightly in reminded relief. Q took her coat off of the coat stand and helped her into it. "I know, Dad, I'm just concerned. This is the first time you've handled a toddler in twenty or so years."

"I raised you, didn't I?"

"That doesn't help my anxiety."

Three-year-old Danielle ran up to her mother and hugged her. Jackie smiled and picked her up, kissing her rosy cheeks as the little one squealed with delight. "When will you and Daddy come back?" She asked as she rested her head on Jackie's shoulder.

"We'll be back when you wake up tomorrow, is that alright with you?"

"Yes, Mummy. Will Grandfather be here when I wake up, too?"

Jackie looked at Bond and gave him a knowing smile when he winced at being called 'grandfather.' "I don't know, we'll have to see."

"We'll have to go now if we plan on riding the Tube," Q said; the moment Jackie set Danielle on the ground, she ran to her father and hugged him. "Goodbye, sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

Q smiled when she extended her little finger as an odd confirmation for their agreement and wrapped his around hers saying, "I Promise, love you."

Jackie hugged her own father and just before she let him go, whispered into his ear, "You do know you have to sing to her for her to sleep, don't you?"

"What?"

"Bye, Dad, love you!" She and Q made it out of the building with record timing.

Danielle looked up at him with a smile far too big for her small head to carry plastered across her face. She had curly black hair like her father, but her azure eyes were completely from her mother. "What are we going to do today?" She asked with the petite voice which he would never admit he missed.

"Don't know, what do you want to do?"

That was his first mistake.

Scratch that; his first mistake was agreeing to watching his granddaughter—the offspring of a genius technopath and one of the top field agents at MI6.

"We could go to the park!"

He glanced at his watch, which read five thirty. "Sure, kiddo, the park sounds fine."

He had received directions from the person who owned the flat next door, Mrs. Adams, on how to get to the park. Apparently, Jackie had informed Mrs. Adams that he would be watching Danielle and had asked her to keep an ear out for things because "trouble seems to follow him around."

Immediately, little Danielle ran to the slide and began the never-ending cycle of climbing the steps, sliding down, and repeat. He took a seat on a bench to keep an eye on her as she tirelessly made the climb and quickly slid down.

Bond had sat there for a solid three minutes before his phone buzzed in his pocket and he looked at the text message.

From Jackie:

Is everything alright?

He rolled his eyes at her worrying and replied that all was well and that she should try to enjoy herself because he had everything under control.

"Look at me!"

He looked up from his phone and found that Danielle was no longer on the slide, but sitting on top of a tunnel that connected one play-set to another. It was a plastic tube that held his granddaughter precariously over a bed of wood-chips ten to twelve feet below.

He jumped from his seat and ran over to the set, climbing the rubber steps to the tunnel. She had crawled to the other side, and he didn't want to leave his position in fear that she would crawl the other way and he wouldn't dare risk going through the tunnel perchance he'd knock her off. "Danielle, come here, now." He hissed, trying to make his voice sound less ferocious; though the fact remained that whenever he was rescuing someone, he had to appear intimidating.

"Why?" She dragged out the last letter in her small voice that didn't sound so lovely anymore. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes seemed to have gone wide.

"Because you could get hurt and I could get in trouble with your Mummy, would you want that to happen?"

Instantly, the child crawled over to him and he pulled her off the tunnel, holding her like a simple breeze might rip her away. "Mummy's scary when she's mad. She shouldn't be mad with you."

"Why don't we go back home so you can eat dinner?"

When they got back, he set her down in a play pen that was in the corner and she began to play with stuffed toys while he went to the kitchen and looked through their pantry. He had never seen so much macaroni and cheese in a single place since he had gone to the grocery store.

"So I'm guessing we're going to be having noodles and cheese. Fantastic." To be honest, he had never actually made the noodles before, but it couldn't be that hard as long as he followed the instructions.

He turned on the stove top to the highest setting it had and filled a pot with water. He waited for fifteen minutes but the water felt as if it had stayed at the same cold temperature. When his finger brushed the heated burner and he shoved his hand into his mouth so that Danielle would not be graced with foul words.

He put some concoction that was supposed to help the sting on the burn and placed the pot on the correct burner that had its heat setting lowered. He was watching Danielle when he heard a hiss and whipped around to see that the water had boiled over and he yanked it off the burner, spilling the contents over the floor. He turned off the stove and put the pan in the sink.

"Why don't we see what else I can find." He went to the fridge and opened the door, releasing a frustrated sigh as he pulled out a glass pan of lasagna that had been prepared before. Now that he thought about it, Jackie had told him the dinner plan.

After Danielle had finished eating—without any more problems, thank God—he finished cleaning up the kitchen from all of the messes that he had created and officially addressed the burn. He had turned on the television and listened to the news as he watched Danielle play with her toys. His phone buzzed once more and he looked at the message.

From Jackie:

Are you sure everything is alright?

He shook his head with a smile and told her that everything was fine as well as Danielle was having a good time.

Bond glanced up from his phone to see Danielle fiddling with something. He stood from his seat and walked to the pen to get a better look. She was playing with a phone, pulling out the battery and literally taking it apart bit by bit. "Danielle, where did you get that?"

"From your case." She hid the phone behind her back and bowed her head. He looked over at the only thing he had brought. It was a regular suitcase with clothes and toiletries and...and the phone he had received from work for them to call him in a state of emergency.

Well, let's pray that there wasn't an international crisis developing at the moment.

"May I have it back?" He asked gently, kneeling in front of her.

"Why?" She asked, clutching the fragments tighter.

"Because that's a phone your Mummy gave to me, if it breaks, she won't be happy." He didn't like using Jackie against her own daughter, but it was likely any other tactic would result in a visit to the emergency room and he just didn't want to be grilled by his daughter for allowing Danielle to swallow phone pieces.

Danielle gave all of the pieces back to him with little to no reluctance. Maybe he should watch the tapes he had from the bugs he put in the apartment more carefully if Danielle was so afraid of her mother being angry.

When Bond had placed all of the parts into a plastic zip-lock bag and tucked it in a secret compartment in his briefcase, his personal phone buzzed again.

From Jackie:

We're almost finished, about an hour longer and then we'll be heading home. Are you sure everything is alright there? It's strange not being in contact with Danielle for so long.

He smiled and rolled his eyes and told her that everything was fine and that her little girl was having the time of her life, though she misses her parents. He added how angelic Danielle was being as she played with her toys just for emphasis, but wondered whether it was too much. Oh well, he would find out soon enough.

Just to prove him wrong, the next time he looked up from his phone she was covered from head to toe in marker.

Bond was never the type of person who understood the use of a bathtub. He had little to no experience with them and found it obnoxious in the least. He struggled to make the water stop draining once he started it and was shown by a four-year-old how to start a bath. She enjoyed the water and brought a few of her waterproof toys with her. She cast him a pouty face whenever he reached for an arm so he could scrub the marker off.

It had taken near an hour for him to scrub everything away and by that time, she was rubbing her eyes with exhaustion.

"Tired, kiddo?" He asked with a soft smile as he remembered calling Jackie 'kiddo' even in her later years. She nodded and pulled open the drain, holding her arms out expectantly for him to take her. She nearly fell asleep as he carried her into her room and slid her into her pajamas, recalling a remark her father had made about how he could do more damage in his pajamas than a field agent like himself.

Danielle slept in the bottom bunk of a bunk-bed that he was told she loved almost as dearly as her toys. "Don't forget to sing." She murmured, slurring her words through exhaustion. Her eyes were already closed.

He sat there for a moment, wondering what he should do. He couldn't sing, he only knew the one song that his own mother had sung to him to make him fall asleep, and even of that he only knew the chorus.

"Goodnight you moonlight ladies," He sang softly. "Rockabye sweet baby James, deep greens and blues are the colors I chose, so won't you let me go down in my dreams? And rockabye sweet baby James." It hadn't taken long for her to fall asleep.

He had almost completely tiptoed out of her room when she murmured, "Night, Daddy, love you."

He froze and slowly forced himself to turn and face the sleeping child who had a smile upon her face despite her lack of consciousness. He hesitated, but whispered back, "Good night, Danielle, I love you, too."

He went into the living room and cleaned up all of the messes that were previously left as well as washed the dishes, finished cleaning the marker off of her clothes, and put all of her toys back in the boxes from where they came. Finally he eased into a chair and turned the television onto a network showing some superhero movie when his phone buzzed once more.

From Q:

Alright, we'll be home in twenty minutes. Jackie can't see what you're saying, so you can tell me what really happened, Danielle is never as angelic as you're proclaiming.

He chuckled at his son-in-law's words and told him everything that had happened to him since he had begun to babysit little Danielle.

From Q:

Now that sounds more like her. We can't thank you enough for watching her, Jackie needed a day to relax even if half of the time she was worried sick about what was going on. She's already asleep in the cab. I'd hate to wake her up.

A few minutes later, the door opened and the tired mother and father walked in with smiles on their weary faces. Q helped Jackie out of her coat and she slumped into an armchair. "So," She said, forcing her eyes to stay open. "Everything was fine?"

"Perfectly so, we even went to the park at one point and she mostly played in the pen." He replied without one hesitation or stutter to give away that it wasn't the complete truth.

Q leaned against the back of the armchair and placed a firm hand on Jackie's shoulder. He winked at Bond and offered a light smile before turning to Jackie, "You should go to sleep, I'll show Bond to the guest room."

"You sure?" She asked, casting suspicious, yet, willing to cooperate glances at them.

"Yes, you should head to bed. We'll be fine, I assure you."

She raised an eyebrow at them but obliged with a yawn and headed to her room. "Come on, then, I assume you don't want to sleep on the couch." He lead them down the hall, past the room Jackie and Q shared and past Danielle's room to the spare bedroom.

"Sleep well," Q said, walking out. He paused, though, at the doorway turned his head to say, "And, Bond, thanks for watching Danielle."

* * *

Q took off his glasses, placing them on the nightstand beside the bed before he wrapped himself in the comforter and drew himself close to Jackie, who rolled onto her other side to face him. "Dad was lying, wasn't he?" She whispered.

He smiled and reached up to lightly caress her cheek before she leaned closer and rested her head against his chest. "You know everything, don't you Double-Oh negative?" He felt her smile and her eyes close, her breathing became steady and even. He allowed the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile before following her suit and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**If you guys have any suggestions as to what my next story should be, let me know! I'll gladly look into it! I don't plan on writing any more Jackie, Q, or Danielle stories unless I come up with another plot, or you guys give me some ideas! Thanks again, please review!**

**~A Keeper**


	2. MI6: Part One

**So I got this prompt from a guest and had actually started writing it the day I recieved it, but I got kind of caught up with other things and I wanted to do the story justice. However, I think I'm taking to long and have decided to post it in two parts so that way you guys know I haven't abandoned you! I didn't intend for this to be a one-shot type of story, but if you guys keep giving me prompts (ex. Father/Daughter moment, ticked off Mother moment, etc.) then I'll write them and I won't give up on them so long as you don't give up on me! Thanks again, I only own that which is mine and enjoy!**

* * *

Q turned the corner into his office as he would any other day, though, it wasn't exactly any other day. Jackie was out on a mission in South Korea with 007 and after the last time Sherlock had watched Danielle, he was left without a choice.

M had been surprisingly lenient with his strange request—so long as he could complete his responsibilities as Quartermaster as if it was a normal day.

Now that he was here, it seemed as if M allowed him to bring Danielle in as a form of entertainment.

She seemed interested in _everything_ and wanted to speak with everyone. He was relieved when he passed by Moneypenny in the hallway and she seemed to content herself with playing with Danielle. "I was looking for you," Moneypenny said as she picked up Danielle. "The Double Oh's in South Korea are linked in already and are eager to talk to you."

"Right, thanks, do you have her for the next few minutes?" He asked, already walking towards his desk.

"Of course, I love kids! She's so adorable and-"

"She's adorable now, but you have to keep an eye on her, she's, uh, really intelligent."

"Sure, she is. Relax, I've got everything under control."

He decided it was best not to bring up the time she shot his father-in-law and took a seat at his desk, hooking himself up to the comm link.

"Morning, love." He heard Jackie say as he loaded the system and pinpointed her location. "I thought you'd never join the party."

"What did your father get into this time?"

"He uncovered a plot to kill the South Korean leader courtesy of the North Koreans. We're working on the solution now. How's Danielle?"

"She's fine. Eve's having the time of her life watching her."

"Eve being the same Eve that shot my Dad and ultimately made me believe he was dead for six or so months?"

"That would be the one."

"Best father ever." He heard Bond retort.

"You let your daughter believe you died, I wouldn't be talking, 007."

"Alright, that's enough! Can you identify anybody coming up on our right?" Jackie asked. Secretly, she agreed that her father wasn't exactly someone who could have a fair argument in the 'best father' category.

Danielle ran up to him from behind and reached up for him to take her in his lap. With a sigh, he lifted her from the ground and situated her into the most comfortable position. "Are you talking to Mummy?" She asked, gazing up to him with a smile so angelic there had to have been something she did wrong.

"Actually, I'm talking to your grandfather. You have three men approaching, two are armed, ones holding a briefcase." He knew Bond had heard him, and he received a growl which made him cringe slightly. 007 _never_ liked to be called a grandfather. It reminded him of how old he was getting. "Danielle, what happened to your friend, Miss Moneypenny?"

The sound of heels told him that he was about to get his answer. Moneypenny set a box of papers on his desk with a loud _thud! _"Looks like you'll be fixing this paperwork, seeing as she thought it best to correct Tanner on all of his calculations."

He pulled out a piece of paper and looked over it where Danielle had corrected the man's math on numerous occasions. "At least she wasn't wrong." He muttered. "Though I do find it strange that we allow Tanner to file the paperwork and he has so many errors."

Danielle seemed to have shrunk in a blush as he went through all of the calculations, failing miserably to conceal his grin and his chuckles.

"Q, we have a problem."

His attention instantly snapped back to his wife, who he had neglected longer than he thought. "What happened?"

"We have our man, but Dad went after the others, I don't know where he is. How fast can a med team get here?" She replied, out of breath.

His heart sank, "ETA three minutes. Jackie, are you alright?" He knew the answer—both the one she would give and the real answer.

"I'm fine," She panted. "A small shoulder wound, I shouldn't even be considered taken out. It's our guy we really need to worry about. Can you locate Dad?"

"Coordinates are being sent with 005, he's replacing you for the time being." He said, as if it was a normal day (if his days could be called normal) and he was speaking to one of the agents that got himself into a jam. "Jackie, you can't lie to me." He whispered, praying that somehow, this one time, she was actually telling the truth.

He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see Danielle with a confused and scared expression. "Is Mummy going to be alright?" She asked, her voice seeming so much more mature that he had a hard time remembering her actual age.

"Mummy's going to be fine." He hated lying through his teeth; especially to his own family. But this wasn't something a four-year-old should be dealing with.

"Let me talk to Danielle."

His attention turned back to his wife, who didn't seem to be getting any better, despite her numerous reassurances. "Jackie, I don't think-"

"Q!" He was startled at the tone of her voice. "Let me talk to her, please." He had never intended to make her beg to talk to her daughter, he had never heard such a plea come from Jackie Bond—Jackie Holmes—and never wanted to hear it again.

"Alright, give me a moment." He pulled out his spare comm link and hooked it up so that they could all hear and talk to each other.

"Danielle, is that you?"

Q's attention was turned away from her when Tanner came in, "Medic is less than a minute out, Q, they're going to be alright. She's going to be alright."

"Thank you, Tanner." He said with a nod, though in truth, he barely acknowledged the man who gave him news that saved him from having a heart attack.

He heard Danielle giggle at some stupid comment Jackie made and couldn't help but produce a faint smile. "Danielle, I have to go now, okay?" Jackie said. "I'll see you really soon, I promise."

"Alright, Mum, love you."

"Love you too, hon."

At first, Q didn't mind having his little girl around. At first, he enjoyed it.

Then she became comfortable.

It began around noon when he learned that despite their best efforts, Jackie wouldn't arrive until late that night or early the next morning. "Danielle, I'm calling Mr. Watson, he's going to watch you for a while."

"No!"

"Danielle, you're not going to stay here, you have to go home and get some sleep. Besides, you like Mr. Watson, don't you?"

"I like him, I'm not going home!"

"This isn't up for debate."

"I'm not going!"

He ran his hands over his face and through her hair and sighed, "Alright. Alright! You can stay. But if you give me one problem I'm sending you home immediately, understand?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"That means no correcting people on their paperwork or when they're talking."

"But, Dad!"

"No 'buts.' I'll be right back, don't. Touch. Anything." He walked backwards, keeping an eye on the troublemaker until he had turned a corner and was out of sight. When they had arrived, he had remembered to bring a few toys and a coloring book or two for her in case she became bored—because she tended to turn on her Sherlock side when that happened and destroy something.

However, he had, stupidly, left the backpack with security so they could go through it and make sure there were no spy chips or some device of the nature and needed to retrieve it.

With the pack in his hands, he closed his eyes and sighed deeply before turning the corner with the expectation of disaster.

Surprise wasn't exactly the right word he thought of upon walking into his desk area and finding that she had completely cleaned and organized everything into its right place. The desk, he found, was free of any dust or grain of food that had someone managed to get there when he wasn't looking and the floor seemed freshly swept.

He released a more relaxed sigh as he dropped the pack onto a cushioned chair and slumped into his own, closing his eyes for a moment for it hit him. _Where's Danielle?_


	3. MI6: Part Two

**Sorry about the wait, folks! I've been busy like you wouldn't believe and out of town (very far out of town, actually) and finished it the day I couldn't use wifi to post! Anyway, for all those who are patient, here it is! This chapter is dedicated to Queen of Flags, Okiebug and Oceanangel97! Sorry if the ending isn't how you wanted and if you want me to change it, gladly I shall make an alternate version for you! There is no limits to the alternate versions and I am still accepting prompts so long as fans have not deserted me! I don't know if I'll continue this, that'll depend on how many prompts I get and how much feedback I recieve, so if you want this to continue, let me know!**

** Thanks for everything and enjoy! (I own only that which is mine)**

* * *

Eve had never seen Q move so fast in her life and was nearly knocked over when he ran past her. "What's wrong?" She had asked when he had zipped past her—unintentionally making her drop the paperwork that had somehow un-corrected itself.

"Danielle's missing, I need to-"

Perhaps she should have mentioned the cart that was coming down the hall.

She had a hard time recalling a moment in her life where she had laughed harder than seeing the brilliant Quartermaster taken down by his own lifeless creations. "Get it together, Eve, do you know where Danielle is?" He asked, looking at her while he remained on the ground, pushing his glasses back onto his face.

"I-I think she went to-towards M's office." She covered her mouth with her hands in a vain attempt to mute her laughter which gained her a full scowl and glare.

He struggled to pull himself to stand, then dashed for the highest office possible; desperately, he tried not to think about what little Danielle could be doing and how she could be M's excuse to fire him.

He ran past security faster than they were prepared for and were horribly outmatched in the race; he reached the office and threw open the door before the guards could turn the corner.

Danielle was sitting on M's desk, her legs swinging back and forth with glee and a giggle upon her lips.

There was a peculiar sound coming from M's mouth too, a strange, low, repetitive noise that made Q concerned he was having a seizure. Then he came upon the rather violent realization that he was _laughing. _

It seemed impossible at first, but he decided that if his superior found humor in the situation, then he shouldn't turn away such attention.

"Sir, I apologize for my daughter, she doesn't know her way around here; I assure you it won't ever happen again." He said, picking up his smiling daughter who had the appearance of an angel, though he knew that look of mischief and feared what had caused it.

"Don't leave just yet. I must admit, though you are restricted from telling any of your colleagues this, that I have not had such an enjoyable time as I have had with your daughter for a long time. Will you not sit down?"

Q wasn't sure what surprised him more. That M was enjoying himself, or that his daughter was the cause of that joy.

"I beg your pardon, Sir, but what, exactly, were you doing?" He held Danielle a little tighter, ensuring that she had no chance to slip away.

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary, just pulling a humorous stunt on Tanner and laughing in our spoils."

"_You_ pulled a _prank_?"

"You are not permitted to speak to anyone about such a matter, doing so will result in your very unpleasant release. But that was the most fun I've had in years. Never, in all my life, did I expect to be brought back into such joy from a mere child too young to even begin schooling."

"Danielle, I think Miss Moneypenny is calling us, we should be going." He practically dragged her to the door and pushed her outside, adding as he slipped outside, "And I'm truly very sorry about this interruption. It won't happen again."

Before M could reply, Q had left with Danielle in tow, likely never to return to the office of her father's boss.

He slumped into his chair, the plush feeling he usually got vanishing when she climbed onto his lap and rested her head on his shoulder as he held his hands to his face, silently asking God, why?

"Q, Jackie's plane is arriving in two hours." Miss Moneypenny said, leaning forward to whisper in his ear away from Danielle so she wouldn't hear her. "Don't worry, it's almost over."

He didn't have enough time to tell her not to jinx it before his computer—the very same one he used to track agents and get them out of messes—began playing episodes of _Alphabet Zoo._

That was also the last straw.

"Danielle!" He took a breath to calm himself, but felt the words coming out of his mouth without the consent of his mind; something that very rarely occurred. "Sit over there," He gestured to the couch which now seemed to be a little less welcoming. "Don't move until Dr. Watson comes to pick you up. I bring you to work one day and you have done nothing but cause trouble! I can't-"

It was when he saw the silent, sad face of his daughter that his outburst ceased. He was well aware that he had the attention of _every _person that worked under him, as well as Tanner and Moneypenny, and knew that he was in the wrong (a very rare event.)

He sighed, pinched his nose out of frustration rather than exhaustion as he had made fun of Jackie for doing so many times, and kneeled in front of her so that they could speak eye to eye. "Danielle, I-I'm-"

He was surprised to find that his words were muffled by the impact of his daughter, holding him tightly in an embrace. He could feel his shoulder become slightly wet from her tears as she pulled herself close to him, wanting nothing else than to stay with him. "I know," She whispered. "I'm sorry. I love you, Daddy, please don't send me away."

He pulled her closer and stood, holding her like he had when she was a baby. "I won't," He replied. "I love you, too."


End file.
